levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
Side Quests are (usually) smaller quests which aren't essential to the main story progress (unlike main quests), even though they can provide an additional insight into the main story. After completing a side quest, Seekers are awarded with special rewards (unique equipment, valuable resources etc). A special type of side quests are title challenges, which usually don't provide any rewards except a Seeker Title. Below is a complete list of side quests in LevynLight sorted by Chapter (in which they appear). Additional info on quest locations Location in which the side quest can be started in. Some quests may include different locations. After completing all quest goals, the Seeker must be in the starting location to trigger the final quest cutscene., other quest requirements Other quests that need to be completed before the side quest can be started. and rewards is provided in the table. Chapter 1 Bronze Seeker Title Platinum Esert to show your proficiency in battle and your understanding of Achievements! *The Bronze Challenge *Bronze Seeker Title Dirty Dealer * Dirty Dealer Challenge * Dirty Dealer Reward Enchanted Goblin The mangled forest is home to an eccentric goblin who is rumored to possess great power. *Enchanted Gob Chase *Enchanted Gob Loot Goblin Command Goblins are battling for command of the forest! Stop them by snatching their medals. Repeatable Until: Level 14. *Goblin Command *Goblin Payoff Goblin Smasher Seek revenge on the goblins who destroyed the Village of Esert and harmed so many innocent people to earn the Goblin Smasher title. *Goblin Smasher Challenge *Goblin Smasher Reward Gold Seeker Title *The Gold Challenge *Gold Seeker Title Groove Master Challenge Become the grooviest Seeker on Ted's Farm by collecting 10 Cowbells, and you will earn the Groove Master title. * Groove Master Challenge * Groove Master Reward King's Crown The Bandit King is still at large! Chase him down and steal his crowns to break his control. Repeatable Until: Level 14. *King's Crown *King's Crown: Foiled Mouse Hunter Collect 250 Field Mice from Ted's Farm, and earn the title of Mouse Hunter! *Mouse Hunter Challenge *Mouse Hunter Reward My First Side-quest *Discombobulator: Earn Your Keep *"Certified" Instructor Platinum Seeker Title *The Platinum Challenge *Platinum Seeker Title Rogue's List A shadowy Highwayman wants you to deliver some goods to him, with promise of reward. Repeatable until: Level 14. *Rogue's List *Rogue's Game Begins *Rogue's Game Ends Silver Seeker Title *The Silver Challenge *Silver Seeker Title The Scarred Man's Journal I *The Scarred Man Sighted I *Scarred Man Journal I The Scarred Man's Journal II *The Scarred Man Sighted II *Scarred Man Journal II The Scarred Man's Journal III Investigate claims about the Scarred Man being spotted in the Mangled Forest! *The Scarred Man Sighted III *Scarred Man Journal III The Scarred Man's Journal IV You have spotted the Scarred Man in the Forest Hideout! Quick! After him! *The Scarred Man Sighted IV *Scarred Man Journal IV Thump Thugs Take out the surge of Thugbots in the Forest Hideout! *Thwarting the Threat! *Thugbot Threat Thwarted! Chapter 2 Freedom Fighter Defend Ivory City, and your friends in the Ivory Knights, by defeating 100 Ghoul Enforcers, and earn the title of Freedom Fighter! *Freedom Fighter Challenge *Freedom Fighter Reward Mining Ore Learn about mining and crafting! *Tools of the Trade *We Dig Dig Dig Dig *Armor and Ore *Fruits of Your Labor The Naturalist Challenge *Becoming One With Nature *The Naturalist Seeker Title Paraluna's Potion Shop Find Paraluna some stock for her store, and she will sell you her special potions. *Shop Renovations *Paraluna's Potions *New Stock Troll in Training The Mayor has lost his son, Thomas, in the woods! Help him find Thomas and receive a reward. *The Mayor's Lost Son *Troll For a Day *Bunny Betrayal *Thomas Returns Chapter 3 Bird Watcher *Bird Watcher Challenge *Bird Watcher Reward Nubs Are Not Grub! * Nubs Are Not Grub! * The Gift of Bear Hair The Sparring Stablehand * The Sparring Stablehand * How Do You Like Them Bananas? Chapter 4 Building Smoke Bombs * Building Smoke Bombs * Smoky Success The Scrawl On the Wall * The Scrawl On the Wall * The Treasure in Cell 295 * A Note From an Old Friend Chapter 5 Sticks to Spears * Sticks to Spears * The Sloth Claw Spear Chapter 6 A Fish Out of Water * A Fish Out of Water * Without a Paddle * Fins Swims Home Acolyte of St. Giorgio *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Challenge In the quest archive, this quest is sorted under a previous chapter, but it's unlocked only after reaching Chapter 6. *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Reward Bug Zapper *Bug Zapper Challenge *Bug Zapper Reward Grave Digger *Grave Digger Challenge *Grave Digger Reward The Reclusive Sorcerer * The Reclusive Sorcerer * Enrick's Old Friend Thriller *Thriller Challenge *Thriller Reward Chapter 7 The Bucket Brigade *Save the Toy Shop! *I Got The Wooden Figurine! The Fire Fighter Challenge Defeat Greater and Lesser Immolators to keep the fire in the Charred Lands from spreading! *Defeat the Immolators *Fire Fighter Seeker Title Arsonist No More *Arsonist No More *A Breakthrough! The Tunneler Plague *The Tunneler Plague *The Smack-o-Lantern Toad's Nest *Toad's Nest *The Toad Herder *Salt Lick Chapter 8 Building a New Barrier *Building a New Barrier *Let The Repairs Begin! Keeping Your Promises *Keeping Your Promises *High Magister Marcos (Quest) *Ruby Roses *Marcos Concedes *Promise Kept Loneliness on the Front *Loneliness on the Front *Box of Chocolates *Meera's Far-Away Romance *A Sweet Victory One With The Beasts *Secrets of the Hedge Guard **Coglet **Leaflet **Inlet *Great Mastery Elixir (Quest) Paladin Order Challenge *The Paladin Order of Seekers *Paladin Seeker Title The Rabbit Farmer *The Rabbit Farmer *Clover Restless Spirits *Restless Spirits *Bite the Bugs *The Font of Wisdom Chapter 9 The Master Mouse Hunter Challenge *Stop the Mice! *Master Mouse Hunter Title The Nimble Challenge *Fast on Your Feet *Nimble Seeker Title The Vrilya Chosen Challenge *School the Vrilya Chosen! *The Vrilya Chosen Title Chapter 11 Storm of Shadows *The Shadow Hunter Challenge *The Shadow Hunter Seeker Title Seasonal Notes Quests Category:Quests